


because we're better together

by panwinkdeep



Series: i'll pluck those stars and give them to you [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, because this world need more ongwink content, but they only appeared in one scene lol, cameo appearance by minhyun and daniel, it's basically a clumsy!ong with softie!jihoon, ongwink, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: Being Seongwoo’s boyfriend is tiring sometimes, considering how much of a klutz the older is. But then again, Jihoon himself realizes that he is also far from perfect.An ongwink!au which Jihoon thinks they complete each other in the most wonderful way as possible and that's the only thing that mattered.





	because we're better together

**Author's Note:**

> my very first try in ongwink. inspired by this video [here](https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/920570848653623296) and [here](https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/921300538611810304). enjoy reading!

“Baby, do you see where I put my phone?”  A voice piped up from behind and Jihoon could practically imagine the messiness that his boyfriend created outside while searching for his phone. “I swear I had it with me a while ago―I was taking something in the refrigerator and then it just disappeared like that,”

Jihoon shook his head and smiled fondly because the older was so close to whining. He then randomly wondered what would it will be if he was not Seongwoo’s boyfriend and the older lived alone in a dorm. Surely, he might lost his belongings every passed second (Jihoon was not exaggerating thing, it just that the older was just too careless for a 22 years old adult).

“Wait,” he finished putting on his favorite peach sweater and checked himself out on the mirror before went out to the living room, where his boyfriend currently busy flipping everything up and down in order to find the square object.

His eyes widened at the state of the room as he recalled clearly that he just cleaned them earlier before waking Seongwoo up. He sighed and could not help but to grumble, “Seongwoo _hyung_!”

Seongwoo smiled sheepishly when he saw red on his lover eyes. “I’ll help you clean it later,” Jihoon snorted in disbelief because both of them knew exactly who was going to clean the mess later. “But for now, please help me find my phone, alright? I’m almost late to my morning class, Jihoonie.”

The look on the older face made Jihoon’s heart softened a little, but still, he did not know to be rather amazed or annoyed ( _or even both_ , the voice inside Jihoon’s head propped urgently) at the older that he was capable of ruining something in such a short time.

“Fine, let me call your phone, then,” the younger took his phone out from his jeans pocket and pressed Seongwoo’s name in his contact. Soon, the familiar ringtone sounded right inside Seongwoo’s bag and Jihoon ended the call with a knowing look sent toward the older.

Seongwoo scratched his neck with a blank face, the tip of his ears tinged with soft shade of pink. He blinked twice before he went to pick up the bag that was left on the couch when he searched for his phone a while ago. The older then walked toward the front door hurriedly but suddenly halted his steps and turned around to face the younger.

Jihoon’s brow rose in confusion and asked, “Why? Do you forget something else?”

“Yeah, I nearly forget this,” he pulled Jihoon closer and kissed him sweetly. A cheeky grin plastered on his lips as he broke the kiss but both of his hands staying on Jihoon’s waist. “I’ll get going now. Remember to lock the door later when you go out, okay?”

Jihoon giggled and there was nothing but pure endearment as he stared at his boyfriend amusedly. “Are you kidding me? You were the one who forgot to lock the door last time, _hyung_.”

“Huh? Did I?” Seongwoo frowned and Jihoon hit his chest playfully, eyes narrowed into slits to scare the older but Seongwoo thought his boyfriend looked so cute liked that. “Yeah, you did. Now you better go or you’ll going to be really, really late for your class.”

The older eyes went comically wider at the mention of the class and Jihoon smirked coyly.

“Shoot, you’re right. Bye, I’ll see you later, baby.”

The younger saw Seongwoo hurriedly ran to the front door, his loud footsteps echoed outside as he made his way to the lift in hurry. Jihoon was sure his neighbor going to protest again (made it the third times in this month alone, not counting the months before).

He shook his head with ridiculous grin. “He is really unbelievable.”

 

—

 

Jihoon was in the middle of doing his weekly homework when Seongwoo came back home. He smiled at the thought of greeting his boyfriend but paused when he realized that his boyfriend was not alone. In fact, Daniel and Minhyun were there, and the two of them had their arms around Seongwoo’s shoulders. His expression did not look that bad, considering he had the audacity to shoot Jihoon a wink, but the bandage around his left leg spoke otherwise.

“Seongwoo _hyung_ ,” Jihoon’s brows knitted together in wariness, his eyes landed on the thick bandage on Seongwoo’s leg. “Um, what happened?”

“He fell from the stairs earlier and sprained his ankle. It’s swollen badly right now.” Minhyun replied to the younger calmly and eyed the injured man beside him with a goofy smile on his lips. “Actually the professor asked him to just go back and rest, but damn, your boyfriend was so persistent to attend all of his classes today.”

“He even came at the dance room despite his bad condition,” Daniel chuckled at his own words but stopped when he realized Seongwoo’s glare on him. He gulped and said, “Sorry, forget I ever said something.”

After settling Seongwoo on the couch safely, Minhyun and Daniel bid his goodbye to the couple. Seongwoo glanced at Jihoon when the younger was standing still behind the doorframe period of sending his friends back. He was suddenly conscious that Jihoon had not said anything after Minhyun told the news and started to feel anxious.

“Jihoonie, why are you standing over there?”

Silence.

“Jihoonie, do you hear me? _Hyung_ is talking to you right now,”

Silence. The younger had ignored him again.

Seongwoo bit his lips. Deep down, he knew a way to get Jihoon’s attention back to him but he felt that if he really did that, it would only make everything worse. But his foot was seriously hurting and he could not even walk properly at this moment. He was thinking for a while before relenting to his last idea.

“Jihoonie―ah, ah, my foot!”

The younger instantly turned around to check on the older and Seongwoo continued his act, wincing and screaming in pain. He was thankful that he took an acting class in his early semester.

“ _H―hyung_ , are you okay?” The boy rushed to his side with concerned expression. He sat beside the older without so much thought and Seongwoo saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. “I’m―I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. Oh my god, I feel like a shit―I’m so useless―”

The rambling was stopped when Seongwoo tipped Jihoon’s chin up with his index finger, a stern look and disapproval frown on his face. His eyes softened at Jihoon’s fragile gaze and his hands automatically moved to cup Jihoon’s cheeks. Seongwoo wasted no time in closing their distance, lips pressing against Jihoon’s feverishly and he saw the latter shut his eyes tightly. He smiled as he let his eyes fell shut, too, and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved in together in a lazy kiss, breaths molded into one and Jihoon held Seongwoo’s waist to steady himself.

Jihoon pulled away first to take a breath, his lips red and visibly swollen by the sucking that Seongwoo did to him earlier and the older felt his breath caught in his throat at the ethereal sight. Jihoon looked so beautiful that it hurt when the younger always thought that he was not enough for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo caressed Jihoon’s cheeks lovingly, eyes full with endearment and lips curved into a genuine smile. “Stop saying such nonsense, Park Jihoon. You’re far from useless. I don’t want to ask for more as long as I have you by my side.”

The younger copied the same smile on his lips as his orbs gleamed with the way Seongwoo staring at him right now. His cheeks turned into a pretty shade of pink and he leaned into Seongwoo’s touch. “Yes, _hyung_ ,”

Seongwoo pecked Jihoon’s lips before took his hands and intertwined their fingers together. He loved the way Jihoon’s fingers fitted perfectly with his own. The younger fixed his eyes at him and Seongwoo took the chance to steal another kiss.

“I know you’re worried about me,” he said after he broke the kiss, lips quirked in the stupid smile that Jihoon loved the most. “I’m sorry, I’m just so clumsy and stupid. Please forgive me?”

Jihoon pouted because the older was being unfair. Seongwoo could not just make Jihoon worried liked that and then flashed that stupid smile.

He squeezed Seongwoo’s hand meekly, a light sigh escaped from his lips. “It’s not your fault, _hyung_. I’m sorry, too, for acting like a brat earlier,” his gaze travelled down onto Seongwoo’s leg until it stopped on the thick bandage and he glanced up at the older with furrowed brows. “Is it hurt badly?”

Seongwoo shook his head and grinned cheekily. “It was earlier, but it’s all gone now after I kissed you.”

The younger immediately turned quiet. He cleared his throat and he opened his mouth to answer Seongwoo but then closing it even before he could say anything. He looked so adorable that Seongwoo was chuckling beside him while pinching his nose with a coo.

“What? Cat got your tongue, Jihoonie?” The older teased and Jihoon’s face flushed red. “Look at yourself, all embarrassed and quiet like this. You’re so cute, you know that?”

The boy stood abruptly despite the genuine praise that Seongwoo gave and the older looked at him questioningly.

“I―I’m going to prepare for your bath. You need to freshen yourself before going to the bed. Uh, w―wait here, _hyung_.”

Seongwoo tilted his head, his face contorted in confusion but there was a glint of mischievousness inside his eyes. “Hmm? But I don’t think I can do that alone with my condition―”

“Jesus, please just shut up, _hyung_!” Jihoon was practically yelling by now, face red in pure embarrassment. “And please, for once―stop being such a pervert.” Was all Jihoon said before he ran toward the bathroom hurriedly, unconsciously slammed the innocent door too hard and Seongwoo was a laughing mess on the couch.

 

—

 

“Jihoonie, stop it, you’re getting on my nerves,” Seongwoo sighed heavily, fingers rubbing his temples in distress. “Place that knife down and let’s just order something tonight.”

“Well, in case you forget about it, we had a Chinese food take out yesterday. Do you need me to remind you what take out we ordered two days ago and three days ago, too? We only had take outs since you hurt your feet, _hyung_ ,” the younger countered stubbornly, back turned to his boyfriend as he was busy chopping the onion. “And can’t you just shut up―my eyes burn!”

“But―”

Jihoon’s head snapped toward Seongwoo’s direction, eyes narrowed into slits and his lower lips jutted out in disappointment. “Why do you hate it so much when I’m the one in‒charge of cooking? I told you before that I joined that cooking class with Daehwi last week, _hyung_. I’m doing really, really good at this.”

Seongwoo shook his head in disapproving manner. “I just don’t want you to get hurt,” the older reasoned truthfully, voice firm and demanding as he continued, “Now please, for my sake, Jihoon―”

Before Seongwoo could finish his word, Jihoon had yelped first and the older instinctively standing up to help his boyfriend. His foot had not healed completely, considering it was only the fourth day but he pushed the pain away and pulled Jihoon’s hand to scrutinize the cut on his left index finger.

His brows knitted together as he examined the injury and immediately sucked on the injured finger. Jihoon only watched him quietly, sometimes hissed when it stung painfully.

“Wait here, I’ll take the first‒aid box,” the older uttered quickly before turned away and reached out to take the box (he was thankful that his long arm could fetch the box without moving too much, it was getting harder to bear his sore foot).

He took out the alcohol and dipped the clean cotton on it. Jihoon’s nose scrunched in distaste as the older dabbed it carefully onto his wound but he did not say anything. He also did not realize that his boyfriend was practically limping when he placed the box back on it place after he safely covered the cut with a pink Jigglypuff band‒aid.

“Come here,” he took Jihoon’s wrist and led the younger to sit on the couch. He then took his phone on the coffee table and turned to look at his boyfriend. “What do you want to eat tonight, baby?”

Rather than answering him, Jihoon chose to look down with his fists curled tightly on his laps. “I’m sorry, _hyung_. I messed up again tonight. I just want to cook for you, that’s why I took the cooking class―”

Then he heard Jihoon sobbing softly and Seongwoo’s heart melted in the sight. No matter how composed Jihoon acted around him, he was still a little kid in heart. He brought the younger closer to his chest and placed his chin on top of Jihoon’s head, the strawberry scent instantly filled his nose.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Seongwoo asked softly, it was as if he was talking to a toddler. His hand patted Jihoon’s head in soothing manner while the other one was lingering on the small of his back. “It’s totally fine, Jihoonie. I’ll still love you even if you can’t cook for the rest of our life, alright? I’ll be the one in‒charge of cooking and we can always go drive‒thru or order a delivery service. Now stop crying because I hate seeing you like this, okay?”

He felt the younger nodding his head meekly. “Thank you, Seongwoo _hyung_ ,”

“Hmm? For what, Jihoonie?”

“For being such an amazing boyfriend,” his boyfriend whispered lowly and Seongwoo could feel the heat coming from his boyfriend face that was currently hiding on his chest. “I sometimes wondering what do I do to deserve you―you’re a great boyfriend, really.”

Seongwoo frowned when he heard Jihoon’s tone. “Baby, did you even hear yourself?” He pulled away from the hug and brought his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks, eyes staring with so much adoration at his boyfriend. “You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life. That’s final and I don’t want to argue further or I’ll just shut your pretty mouth with mine.”

The younger face burnt in embarrassment and then mumbled, “Okay,” before planting a quick kiss on the corner of Seongwoo’s lips. He leaned away with a childish grin stuck on his lips. “It’s okay then, because _hyung_ said so.”

Jihoon’s eyes were glittering with stars and Seongwoo felt so lucky to have the younger as his boyfriend. Jihoon was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the world and he was willing to fight anyone who said bad thing about his boyfriend.

“Let’s just order fried chicken and cuddle while we waiting for it to arrive. How’s that sound, baby?” The older offered kindly. His arms were wrapped securely around Jihoon’s waist as he drew his boyfriend closer until there was no gap between the two. He kissed the top of Jihoon’s head affectionately and muttered, “You love it more than me, anyway.”

The corner of Jihoon’s eyes crinkled when he laughed heartily and he nuzzled his nose on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips unknowingly when he found the perfect position and he played with Seongwoo’s hair, twirling and stroking it between his fingers. “Yeah, that’s perfect, _hyung_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i had been wanting to write an ongwink fic earlier but my lazy ass just got some motivation to actually finished it today. beside, ongwink need more love that they deserved. they're literally the cutest shit when they're together (what with ong copying jihoon's moves and wink baby took his revenge recently lol)  
> you can find ongwink being adorable together [here](https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/921955756127043584)  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk! i don't bite :)


End file.
